


Последствия

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: За завершение расследования с ночными горлодёрами младший констебль Дневной Стражи Анк-Моркорка Джуди Хопс получает вознаграждение, а за необдуманное обвинение в адрес хищников, приведшее к массовым беспорядкам, оказывается переведена в Ночную.





	Последствия

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминания расчленёнки, некоторый цинизм персонажей, AU, кроссовер.  
> Тайм-лайн: пост-канон относительно событий «Зверополиса», AU-начало «К оружию! К оружию!».

— ...не щадя своей жизни, скобка, при необходимости, скобка, для исполнения вышеуказанного долга, запятая, и да поможет мне, скобка вышеуказанное божество, скобка, точка, боги, запятая, храните короля, косая черта, королеву, скобка, зачеркните несоответствующее, скобка, точка [1]. Ну вот и всё. Добро пожаловать в Ночную Стражу! — капрал Моркоу одарил широкой улыбкой немногочисленный строй новобранцев.

Джуди почувствовала, что ей хочется улыбнуться в ответ. Возможно, подобное желание возникло не у неё одной, но понять это по её соседям по строю было сложно. Потому что одним из них была огромная, морщинистая, медленно моргающая черепаха — и Джуди приходилось прилагать немало усилий, чтобы выметать из головы мысли вроде: «О боги, они серьёзно решили принять на работу _рептилию_?». Анк-Морпорк — город равных возможностей. Джуди следовала за этим принципом всю жизнь, как солдат за знаменем. И всё-таки — рептилия...

Вторым новобранцем была высокая поджарая волчица с густой золотистой шерстью. Она держалась максимально серьёзно и собрано. Было непонятно, узнала ли она Джуди — взгляд хищницы мимолётно скользнул по крольчихе, после чего волчица застыла на своём месте в стройке «смирно», глядя прямо перед собой. И дождаться от неё улыбки едва ли было возможно — многие хищники до сих пор опасались улыбаться рядом с кем-нибудь вроде кроликов.

«Нельзя поднять шумиху, развязать охоту на ведьм, а потом ждать, что все успокоятся, лишь только ты скажешь им: «Упс, извините, ошибочка вышла»», — устало объяснил Хопс Буйволсон.

Да, они с Уайлдом распутали дело с ночными горлодёрами, спасли «одичавших», вывели на чистую воду Барашкинс. Да, агрессивные настроения против хищников постепенно утихали. Но... постепенно. На обладателей острых зубов, когтей и волчьего аппетита больше не бросались на улицах, не требовали выгнать их из города, не пытались громить их дома... Главным образом потому, что любые подобные попытки жестко пресекались Стражей, которая работала, сбиваясь с лап, чтобы удержать город в состоянии хрупкого равновесия.

Во всяком случае, так обстояли дела в Дневной Страже.

«А чего ты ждала после того, как ухитрилась ляпнуть эту глупость о «природе хищников»? — замечал Уайлд, когда она жаловалась ему на последовавший практическим сразу за торжественным награждением перевод в куда менее престижное отделение. — Ночная Стража в твоём случае — ещё не худший вариант. Гораздо лучше, чем яма со скорпионами».

И вот Джуди предстоит осваиваться в новом отряде, снова доказывая свою профпригодность. А это будет непросто — судя по виду тех, кому предстоит эту пригодность оценивать. По крайне мере, одного из них. Дело не в капрале Моркоу, который лучился дружелюбием. И не в странном существе рядом с ним, которое с равными шансами можно было принять за крысу, хорька, змею или неудачный гибрид всего этого с дождевым червём. И не в пузатом хряке, который, вытянувшись в меру своих возможностей по стойке смирно — или, во всяком случае, в том, что он считал таковым, — бдительно косился на начальство.

Вид у начальства был такой, что Джуди ещё больше желала вернуться под руководство Буйволсона — насколько бы тот ни был несправедлив с ней вначале, но в его взгляде не было такого... такой...

Капитан Ваймс смотрел на строй новобранцев так, словно перед ним были не будущие подчинённые, а закоренелые преступники. Не в том смысле, что он их боялся, скорее, прикидывал, как бы половчее объяснить им, в чём они провинились и почему не стоит сопротивляться, и что ему делать, когда сопротивление всё-таки начнётся. Во всяком случае, это было наиболее приятное сравнение, которое Джуди могла придумать, старательно отгоняя другие, более мрачные — и кровавые — предположения. Она уже прокололась со своим инстинктивным страхом перед лисами, не хотелось бы повторять ошибку. Но проблема с инстинктивными страхами состоит обычно в том, что они слабо подчиняются разуму — хотя бы потому, что призваны работать в тех ситуациях, когда думать бывает слишком долго.

Лисы охотились — а кое-где, по слухам, охотятся до сих пор — на кроликов. Но такие, как капитан Ваймс, говорят, охотились — и, судя по выбранному им месту работы, охотятся, пусть и не так буквально, до сих пор — на лис. И на кроликов тоже.

Терьеры [2].

 

— Что ж, как сказал капрал, добро пожаловать в Ночную Стражу, — с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом заговорил Ваймс, после того, как Моркоу радостно сообщил новобранцам, что теперь им произнесёт речь сам капитан. — В свете недавно прогремевших в городе беспорядков, — выразительный взгляд пса остановился на Джуди, которая, в свою очередь, уставилась в пустоту поверх макушки капитана, — хотелось бы заметить, что я не потерплю в своей страже никакого видизма. Как и любых других проявлений неравноправия. Тот, кому в голову взбредёт идея, будто бы он лучше своего товарища просто потому, что принадлежит к какому-то там превосходящему виду, полу или ещё чего — вылетит из стражи вместе с этой идеей раньше, чем успеет сказать «неравноправие». Неважно, кто вы — рептилия, как Детрит, — взгляд командора обратился к черепахе, — хищник, как Ангва, — золотистой волчице, казалось, было всё равно, что сердитый взгляд пса теперь сверлит её шкуру, — самка, как... Джуди, — Хопс постаралась придать себе такой же невозмутимый вид, какой был у её соседки по строю, — или, там, кролик...

Здесь в речи командора возникла небольшая заминка. Строй закончился, и взгляду Ваймса не на кого было перескочить, а вновь приводить в пример Джуди явно не соответствовало каким-то каноном произнесения подобных мотивирующих речей.

— Как я, сэр, — выручил своего командира Моркоу.

Новобранцы дружно уставились на него. Что ж, это не удивительно — капрал определённо был самым крупным, самым полосатым и самым острозубым кроликом, какого им приходилось видеть в своей жизни.

— Да, — медленно, словно не веря, что он на самом деле это произносит, подтвердил Ваймс. — Или кролик, как капрал Моркоу. Впрочем, если вы решите вдруг обидеть такого кролика, как капрал Моркоу, вы, скорее всего, вылетите из стражи уже потому, что будете мертвы. А сейчас сержант Колон закончит инструктаж и распределит вас на патрулирование.

Уступив возможность общаться с новобранцами хряку, Ваймс отошёл в сторону и поманил когтем Моркоу.

— Ты же вроде заяц, — не совсем уверенно уточнил капитан.

— Да, сэр, — с энтузиазмом кивнул Моркоу и улыбнулся — можно было не сомневаться: он действительно рад, что Ваймс помнит такие детали. — Однако многие представители иных видов часто не различают зайцев и кроликов, так что я посчитал, что среди новобранцев только младший констебль Хопс может заметить ошибку.

Терьер посмотрел на возвышающегося над ним тигра.

— Верно, — произнёс он. — Конечно. Просто мы привыкли уже, что ты... заяц. Так что это замечание про кролика показалось мне странным. Не волнуйся. Всё в порядке. Уверен, что никто действительно не заподозрил несоответствия.

 

Джуди неторопливо собиралась на патрулирование. Инструкции, выданные сержантом Колоном, были предельно просты — что уж тут сложного: ходить по улицам, звонить в колокольчик и не ввязываться ни в какие неприятности. Хотя, ладно, не ввязываться в неприятности на улицах Анк-Морпорка, да ещё с характером Джуди, может быть действительно непросто. Наверное, сержант тоже это понимал — а, может, успел наслушаться о новом констебле от коллег из Дневной Стражи, — и поэтому был весьма оригинален, когда распределял патрули. И теперь Джуди пыталась собираться очень, _очень_ неторопливо, чтобы потом не пришлось высиживать полчаса в ожидании, пока будет готов её новый напарник. И всё же, несмотря на все старания, Джуди оказалась готова гораздо раньше Детрита. Теперь крольчиха сидела за столом, подперев голову одной лапой, нервно постукивая по столешнице пальцами второй и наблюдая, как черепаха пытается правильно надеть шлем. Оставалось только радоваться, что Детриту решили не выдавать нагрудник, рассудив, что новичок обойдётся собственной природной бронёй.

От наблюдений и накапливающегося раздражения Джуди отвлекла хлопнувшая входная дверь. Длинные кроличьи уши мигов навострились, поворачиваясь к коридору, где раздались шаги — размеренные, уверенные, совсем не похожие на шаги стражников. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Детрита и убедившись, что задача со шлемом будет решена не скоро, Джуди спрыгнула со скамейки и перебежала к двери, ведущей из раздевалки в коридор. Как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как сержант Колон, увидев посетителя, вскакивает из-за стола, пытаясь втянуть живот.

— Добрый вечер, госпожа Овнец, — браво отрапортовал хряк. — Капитан сейчас у себя.

Джуди удивлённо наблюдала, как высокая длинношёрстная колли одаривает сержанта благосклонной улыбкой и, шурша платьями — довольно простыми с виду, но сшитыми из крепкой качественной ткани, — удаляется к кабинету Ваймса. Таких визитёров едва ли можно было заметить даже в отделении Дневной Стражи — обычно констеблям приходилось самим являться к ним домой, а чаще подобные звери предпочитали вовсе не вмешивать Стражу в свои дела, — что уж говорить о Ночной, которая, насколько приходилось слышать Джуди, существовала больше для галочки. Так, во всяком случае, считал капитан Буйволсон, под чьим руководством и работало Дневное отделение.

— Простите, сержант, — когда неожиданная посетительница скрылась из виду, Джуди подобралась к столу Колона. — Могу я спросить, кто это был?

Хряк осторожно опустился обратно на скрипнувший под его весом стул и перевёл слегка затуманенный взгляд на крольчиху.

— А? — сержант моргнул и вздохнул. — Госпожа Сибилла Овнец, — повторил он имя колли. — Не слышала про неё?

Джуди отрицательно покачала головой.

— Она держит приют для болотных дракончиков [3]. И когда случилась вся эта история с драконом... её-то ты слышала?

— Мельком, — призналась крольчиха. — Когда я переехала в город, её уже особо не обсуждали. Кто-то вызвал дракона, тот захватил власть, что-то в этом духе, верно?

— Ага. Кто-то вызвал самого настоящего большого дракона, тот захватил власть, ну и люди решили, что раз госпожа Овнец возится с болотными дракончиками, то она может быть причастна и к появлению большого, а потом её решили принести этому дракону в жертву, а капитан её вроде как спас. Ну и сейчас они вроде как вместе.

Джуди вполне понимала неуверенность, появившуюся в голосе Колона на последних словах. Госпожа Овнец, даже на вид породистая до самой последней шерстинки, и капитан Ваймс, самый обычный подзаборный пёс, которого словно только вчера выдернули из зарослей репейника, наспех ополоснули в луже и запихали в помятый, покрытый патиной доспех стражника, совсем не выглядели подходящей парой.

Крольчиха вновь вскинула уши, пытаясь разобрать, о чём идёт речь на втором этаже, в кабинете капитана.

— ...оран «Золотой Гусь» — прелестное место, — донёсся до неё приглушённый, но достаточно чёткий и хорошо поставленный голос колли. — Леди Силачия рекомендовала посетить его, говорит, там чудесная кухня и замечательная обстановка.

— Давай сходим туда, — голос Ваймса звучал так, словно капитан не предлагал свидание, а нащупывал вслепую путь через болота. — Сегодня... или, точнее, уже завтра...

— Да у неё одно только платье выглядит дороже, чем всё это здание, — ошарашенно пробормотала Джуди, убедившись, что слова Колона о возможных отношениях капитана Ваймса и госпожи Овнец, похоже, верны.

— Ну, фактически, это здание тоже принадлежит ей, — заметил сержант. — И ещё половина Анк-Морпорка, как я слышал. И... О, младший констебль Детрит, ты готов?

Джуди обернулась. Детрит, наконец, разобрался и со шлемом, и с поясом, и даже сумел пристегнуть к нему правильно меч и дубинку.

— Отлично, — Колон напряжённо улыбнулся. — Тогда отправляйтесь. Вы патрулируете сегодня...

— Я помню, сержант, — торопливо заверила его Джуди. — Разрешите идти, сэр?

— Идите, — хряк проследил, как черепаха движется к выходу. — И, младший констебль Хопс, постарайся не потерять нигде напарника, хорошо?

Джуди слабо улыбнулась и отдала честь.

Блеск.

 

— Итак, как оно?

Джуди устало вздохнула и запрыгнула на скамейку, махнув лапой Детриту, чтобы шёл снимать обмундирование.

— Ну, мы успели обойти две улицы. Я полагала, будет ещё хуже, — честно призналась она Ангве, которая уже сидела за столом, подозрительно принюхиваясь к чему-то в своей чашке.

— Моркоу тоже так считал, так что мы обошли заодно и ваш участок, можешь не беспокоиться, — заверила та. — Мне кажется, в местном чае что-то шевелится. Так ведь не должно быть?

— О да, я дико боялась, что на улицах, куда мы не успеем дойти, тут же кто-нибудь устроит бардак и хаос, — скептически хмыкнула Джуди. — Но, можно подумать, если бы кто-то захотел это всё устроить, присутствие стражников его остановило бы...

— Присутствие Моркоу, возможно, да, — заметила волчица.

— Полагаю, тут причина в том, что он Моркоу, а не в том, что он стражник, — Джуди усмехнулась. — Кролик, да?

— Заяц, на самом деле, — поправила её Ангва. — Но он считает, что остальные не слишком разбираются, поэтому не видит ничего страшного, когда кто-то ошибается на его счёт.

Они немного помолчали, пытаясь в очередной раз уместить образ капрала Моркоу в свои картины мира. Труд был немаленький, и, к тому времени, когда обе самки сдались, успел вернуться Детрит, избавившийся от шлема и оружия. Джуди подвинулась, позволяя своему неторопливому коллеге сесть рядом — или хотя бы попытаться.

— В Дневной Страже отправляли в патрулирование не вдвоём, а по нескольку зверей за раз, особенно в последнее время, — поделилась Джуди, наблюдая, как скамейка и черепаха изучают друг друга и пытаются понять, как им возможно состыковаться. — И то не всегда этого было достаточно. А здесь... нас семеро, из этого трое — новички. Мне кажется, капитан Буйволсон был прав, когда говорил про Ночную Стражу.

— А что он говорил? — поинтересовалась Ангва.

— Что в неё отправляют тех, кого совсем уж стыдно держать в Дневной, — Джуди помрачнела. — Ну или если кто-то доставляет слишком много неприятностей, например, тем, что болтает, не подумав.

— Ну да, — волчица хмыкнула. — Про последнее я догадалась.

— Правда?

— В Страже всего один кролик, говорят. Ну, если не считать...

— ...Моркоу.

— Да.

Беседа снова стихла. Джуди дотянулась до банки с чаем, открыла её, встряхнула и, внимательно приглядевшись к содержимому, закрыла и отодвинула как можно дальше.

— И правда шевелится. Надо будет выбросить где-нибудь подальше от Незримого Университета, а то получим ещё одну цивилизацию в отдельной банке с чаем, — заметила она и вновь повернулась к Ангве. — А тебя почему отправили сюда? В Дневной волкам только рады, как я поняла.

— Не всем волкам. Я из Убервальда.

Джуди почувствовала, как при одних только звуках этого названия её тело пытается в страхе оцепенеть. Или сорваться с места и начать убегать.

— Того... самого Убервальда? — уточнила она, надеясь, что её голос дрожит не очень сильно.

— Ага. Того самого Убервальда, где злобные кровожадные хищники до сих пор охотятся на несчастных травоядных и пожирают их.

— Но... это неправда?

— Ну почему? — Ангва невесело усмехнулась. — Правда. Но мне такая жизнь не очень пришлась по нраву, поэтому я и отправилась в Анк-Морпорк. Но когда я пыталась устроиться в Стражу и рассказала, откуда я... даже местные хищники считают меня опасной. Так что не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы позволить мне патрулировать улицы. По крайней мере, днём. Что случится ночью никого, видимо, особо не беспокоит.

Волчица и крольчиха обменялись понимающими взглядами, а потом посмотрели на Детрита. Но спрашивать, что того привело в Ночную Стражу, никто не стал.

 

— И как тебе в Анк-Морпоке? — спустя достаточно долгое время поинтересовалась Джуди.

Они уже покинули здание Стражи и теперь направлялись по домам — но, как оказалось, некоторое расстояние новобранцам предстояло пройти вместе. Девушки возобновили свой разговор, Детрит просто составлял им компанию.

— Нормально, — пожала плечами волчица. — Слишком много запахов, но, по крайней мере, никто не настаивает, чтобы ты непременно сама отлавливала себе обед. К тому же, тут много всего нового. Музеи, театры. Законы. Животные, которых в Убервальде не встретишь. Например, у нас нет таких, как капрал Моркоу. И я не зайцев имею в виду. Или собак, вроде капитана Ваймса.

— Серьёзно? — Джуди удивлённо задрала голову, чтобы рассмотреть свою собеседницу. — Насчёт тигров понятно — они, как я слышала, приезжают из тёплых мест, вроде Клатча. Но в Убервальде правда нет собак? Совсем? Они ведь тоже хищники.

— Правда, — Ангва криво усмехнулась. — Говорят, периодически кто-нибудь из них пытается поселиться у нас, но долго не выдерживают. Убервальд для других хищников. Диких, свирепых, крупных...

— А лисы?

— Лисы есть.

— Большинство собак куда крупнее лис, — заметила Джуди.

— Дело не в размере. Понимаешь... — Ангва ненадолго умолкла, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Собаки... они уже не совсем дикие. В них есть... цивилизованность. Разница между собакой и волком как... как между Анк-Морпорком и Убервальдом. Здесь все живут бок о бок более-менее мирно, а там хищники признают лишь одно правило: «Что поймал, то и съел». Собаки просто не могут к этому приспособиться. Не могут конкурировать с теми хищниками, что родились и выросли по этим законам. А тот, кто не может быть в Убервальде хищником... становится добычей.

Джуди сглотнула.

— Хочешь сказать, собак там тоже... Я всякое слышала про Убервальд, но такое...

— Проблема Убервальда в том, что сколько бы плохого ты о нём не слышала, на деле всё окажется ещё хуже, — признала Ангва. — Просто пойми, капитан пугает тебя — ладно, не пугает, но... напрягает, так лучше? — так вот, внимание капитана напрягает тебя потому, что он вроде бы хищник, но в Убервальде любой волк сожрал бы его за один присест.

Джуди передёрнулась. Да уж, после такого познавательного разговора только бы кошмары сниться не начали. Крольчиха попыталась придумать какую-нибудь новую, менее кровожадную тему для беседы, но Ангва внезапно замерла, вскинув голову и принюхиваясь. Джуди и Детрит тоже остановились.

— Странно, — пробормотала волчица, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Что такое? — немедленно заинтересовалась Джуди.

— Я уже говорила, что в Анк-Морпорке много запахов, но вот именно здесь пахнет кровью, — Ангва продолжала озираться. — Тёплой кровью.

Джуди тоже огляделась. Они ещё находились в достаточно респектабельном районе города, а, значит, поблизости не могло быть ни фермы по выращиванию птиц, ни птицебойни [4] — словом, ничего, где запах так называемой «тёплой крови» — птиц или млекопитающих — был бы уместен.

— Может, кто-то решил приготовить себе стейк? — не особо уверенно предположила она.

Ангва покачала головой.

— Запаха слишком много для этого. Странно, что другие не обращают на это внимания.

Словно в подтверждение её слов мимо остановившихся стражников торопливо прошагал барс, никак не показав, что улавливает приятных для хищников запах. Джуди проводила белого кота взглядом, не заметив, что инстинктивно начинает барабанить лапой. Можно было предположить, что Ангве просто почудилось, но крольчихе не хотелось обижать волчицу недоверием, каким совсем недавно щедро обливали её саму. В любом случае, с точки зрения Джуди, действие было предпочтительнее бездействия. Лучше проверить и ошибиться, чем стоять и ничего не делать.

— Можешь определить, откуда точно идёт запах? — спросила она, решив, на правах более опытного в делах Стражи, взять пока командование на себя.

Ангва кивнула, снова повела носом и решительно двинулась к одному из домов. Здания здесь не стояли впритык друг к другу, как в некоторых районах, оставляя между стенами промежутки, достаточно широкие, чтобы там без проблем мог пройти Детрит — или даже два. В такой проулок и свернула волчица.

— Там, — остановилась она у задней стены дома, указывая на окно с приоткрытой форточкой.

— Высоко, — оценила расстояние Джуди.

Нужное окно находилось на первом этаже, но дом явно был рассчитан на размеры кого-то покрупнее кроликов — и даже волков.

— Ангва, не возражаешь, если я попробую оттолкнуться от тебя?

Волчица не возражала, но большой пользы от этого не было. Готовясь к поступлению в Стражу, Джуди натренировалась в прыжках получше даже иных своих сородичей, но достать до форточки всё равно не могла.

— Может, попробовать тебя подбросить? — предложила Ангва после третьей попытки.

— Ну, хуже от этого не будет, я думаю, — бодро отозвалась Джуди. — Надо только рассчитать так, чтобы я могла оттолкнуться во время броска, тогда, наверное, смогу подпрыгнуть повыше и...

Детрит, до сих пор внимательно разглядывавший окно, медленно протянул вперёд лапу и твёрдым пальцем-когтем подёргал крольчиху за ухо.

— А? — Джуди быстро развернулась к рептилии.

Черепаха подошла к стене и оперлась на неё брюшным панцирем. Как раз под окном.

— Ну... если я правильно поняла, — пробормотала Ангва, наблюдая за действиями Детрита, а затем быстро вскарабкалась на его спину. — Всё нормально? Джуди, лезь сюда, — позвала она, дождавшись кивка от черепахи.

Джуди в несколько прыжков оказалась на плече Ангвы, откуда перебралась на её макушку. Ещё одна попытка — и крольчиха, наконец, сумела дотянуться до форточки.

— Отлично! — довольно воскликнула она. — Ну, я пошла. Ждите тут.

С этими словами Джуди спрыгнула внутрь чужого дома. Хозяева, похоже, сейчас куда-то отлучились. Впрочем, подобное Джуди уже предполагала, когда никто так и не отреагировал на их не особо тихую разминку под окном. И всё же крольчиха старалась действовать тихо и быстро. Вдруг у хозяина есть сторожевые ящерицы или птицы. Стремительный осмотр первого этажа, разделённого на гостиную и кухню, не выявил ничего подозрительного, и Джуди остановилась у лестницы. Один путь наверх, другой — вниз. Оценив взглядом оба, крольчиха выбрала спуск. Подвал, с её точки зрения, имел больший потенциал в тёмных секретах.

Правда, туда ещё нужно было попасть. Путь перегораживала дверь — самая обычная, даже без замка или засова. Но с ручкой, расположение которой опять же не было рассчитано на кроликов.

— Ну здорово, — процедила Джуди.

Допрыгнуть до ручки снова не получалось. Разбежаться на узкой площадке было негде. Но отступать перед трудностями младший констебль Хопс не собиралась.

К счастью, никаких сторожевых питомцев в доме не было — едва ли от них укрылись бы попытки стащить вниз по лестнице табуретку, размером вдвое больше самой Джуди.

— Вот так, — крольчиха установила табурет на нужное место и наконец сумела добраться до ручки.

Нажать её, толкнуть, упираясь задними лапами в косяк. Дверь была подогнана плотно и открывалась неохотно, но Джуди это только раззадоривало.

— Давай-давай-давай-давай, — бормотала она, сильнее напирая на непокорную ручку. — Да-ава-а-ай...

Дверь поддалась и распахнулась.

Теперь запах почувствовала даже Джуди. И сама не помнила, как очутилась наверху лестницы, судорожно зажимая нос лапами и пытаясь подавить рвотный рефлекс. Кое-как укротив собственный желудок, крольчиха попыталась ещё раз спуститься вниз, добралась до середины лестницы и снова вылетела наверх.

— Джуди, — долетел до крольчихи сдавленный шёпот.

Хопс вздрогнула, но острый слух быстро определил, что зов доносился не из глубины жуткого дома, а с улицы. Через то же окно, в которое она забралась в дом, Джуди выглянула наружу.

— Нашла? — поинтересовалась Ангва.

Впрочем, судя по тому, как она прикрывала нос, ответ волчице был уже известен.

— Что-то нашла. Но спуститься туда у меня не получается, воняет — жуть, — призналась крольчиха. — И не только кровью, по-моему.

— Не только, — мрачно согласилась Ангва. — Гниль, — свободной лапой волчица затем пошарилась по карманам, из которых извлекла широкий платок и какой-то пузырёк. — Спускайся. Это эфирное масло. Я использую его иногда, если местные запахи становятся совсем невыносимыми.

С лихо накрученной вокруг морды повязкой, от которой несло ароматами какого-то древесного масла, Джуди всё-таки добралась до открытого подвала. Жалко, что сделать подобную повязку для глаз было нельзя.

— Там тела, — сообщила крольчиха, снова высунувшись в окно и жадно глотая свежий воздух — и даже воздух Анк-Моркорка после таких испытаний казался свежим. — Хищники, штук семь. Какие-то довольно давние, уже началось разложение, и есть совсем свежее. Ангва, нам нужен кто-то из старших, сами мы тут не сможем ничего сделать.

— Понятно, — волчица оглянулась на Детрита, покачала головой в ответ на какие-то собственные мысли и снова взглянула на торчащую их форточки Джуди. — Думаю, я знаю, где можно найти Моркоу. Сейчас сбегаю.

 

Моркоу, приведённый Ангвой, выслушал доклад Джуди и попросил её полностью открыть окно, которому, видимо, сегодня судьбой было предназначено стать дверью для стражников. Забравшись на спину Детрита — и не забыв при этом несколько раз извиниться, — капрал сперва помог перебраться в дом Ангве, а затем, чуть подпрыгнув, чтобы дотянуться до подоконника, вскарабкался наверх сам.

Теперь неприятную картину в подвале изучали уже трое. Повязки на мордах Моркоу и Ангвы были куда толще и плотнее, чем у Джуди, и всё же волчица даже сейчас дополнительно зажимала нос лапой. Капрал, которого Джуди до сих пор видела исключительно лучащимся дружелюбием и улыбкой, теперь выглядел мрачно и сосредоточенно. Жестом показав констеблям, что можно выходить, Моркоу закрыл дверь.

— Ч@рт, — выругался он, снимая повязку.

Ангва, высунувшись по пояс из окна, скептически хмыкнула. Сама она описала бы ситуацию куда более яркими выражениями, но для Моркоу, судя по тому, как он это произносил, «Чёрт» уже было достаточно крепким.

— Это... восемь убийств, — продолжил капрал. — И я сомневаюсь, что их можно считать совершёнными по неосторожности.

— Из того медведя словно пытались сделать рыболовную сеть, — напомнила Ангва. — Вряд ли можно столько раз по неосторожности ткнуть тело... чем-то очень острым. А горностая почти располосовали пополам...

— Ч@рт, — проникновенно произнесла Джуди. — Прошу прощения, капрал.

Моркоу, секунду назад укоризненно покосившийся на крольчиху, теперь укоризненно посмотрел на Ангву.

— Полагаю, жертвы заслужили чуть больше уважения с нашей стороны, младший констебль, — мягко заметил он. — Во всяком случае, я просто пытался квалифицировать то, что мы обнаружили, чтобы определить дальнейшие действия. Тот, кто это совершил, должен ответить. Мы должны задержать его и передать в руки правосудия. Поскольку мы сейчас находимся, судя по всему, в жилом доме, где, предположительно, и должен обитать преступник, предлагаю устроить здесь засаду.

Моркоу внимательно посмотрел на Джуди и Ангву, словно ожидая возражений или предложений, но тех не последовало.

— Хорошо, — кивнул капрал. — Пока у нас есть время, думаю, можно попытаться определить, с кем именно нам предстоит иметь дело, чтобы разработать план действий.

— Точно не хищник, — заметила Ангва. — Вряд ли тот сумел бы жить в доме с таким запахом. Разве что он совсем извращенец. Не представляю, как ты-то можешь тут спокойно находиться. И почему другие прохожие до сих пор ничего не заметили.

Сама она предусмотрительно не стремилась отходить от окна. А вот Моркоу прошёлся по первому этажу, разглядывая расположенные тут вещи.

— Я заяц, — напомнил он.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Моркоу вздохнул.

— Я читал, что у диких хищников, которые до сих пор промышляют охотой, нюх на кровь и тому подобное развит острее, чем у цивилизованных, — выдвинул он новое предположение. — Да и Анк-Моркпорк может отбить любое обоняние. Особенно у тех, кто тут вырос.

Ангва кивнула. Эти варианты были похожи на правду.

— Лось! — внезапно вклинился в их беседу звонкий голос Джуди.

Крольчиха стояла на площадке второго этажа, держа что-то в лапах.

— Тут живёт лось, — пояснила она более развёрнуто свою мысль. — Вот это было в спальне.

Джуди в пару прыжков спустилась вниз, передавая Моркоу небольшую парную рамку с портретами: пожилые лось и лосиха в респектабельных костюмах. Либо хозяин дома с супругой, либо его родители — именно такие изображения обычно держали где-нибудь на каминных полках или прикроватных столиках.

 

Прождать в чужом доме пришлось до обеда. Неприятные запахи, успевшие вырваться из подвала, окончательно выветрились, но закрывать окно никто не торопился — главным образом, ради Ангвы. Тем более, что скрывать следы вторжения от владельца уже не требовалось — едва ли тот мог пропустить торчащую в его гостиной троицу стражников.

Он и не пропустил, хотя и заметил не сразу.

Молодой лось закрыл за собой дверь, повесил ключи на сделанный в виде оленьих рогов крючок и лишь потом увидел незваных гостей.

Моркоу присмотрелся к сохатому внимательней.

— Юджин Лосини, — капрал сокрушённо покачал головой. — Ваш отец будет очень расстроен. Вы обвиняетесь в многочисленных убийствах граждан или гостей Анк-Морпорка, личности которых будут установлены нами позж...

Лось выслушивать речь Моркоу явно не собирался. Быстро оглядев подступивших к нему стражников, он наклонил голову, выставив вперёд рога, и рванул на капрала, показавшегося ему наиболее опасным. Моркоу успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, и лось смёл оказавшееся на пути кресло. Пока противник пытался стряхнуть с рогов обломки мебели, на спине у него оказалась Ангва.

— Ты арестован, не сопротивляйся, хуже будет, — быстро прорычала она, пытаясь оглушить лося подвернувшейся под лапу доской.

Но то ли доска была не так эффективна, как стражничьи дубинки, то ли череп у арестованного оказался слишком крепкий — лось лишь взревел от боли и резко вскинулся, сбрасывая с себя волчицу.

Взгляд его снова метнулся между Ангвой и Моркоу, подбирающимся к убийце с разных сторон, и Лосини сменил тактику, бросившись к выходу. Стражники кинулись за ним, но арестованный, решив сэкономить время на отпирании замка и снеся собственную дверь — видимо, рассудив, что она ему всё равно больше не понадобится — успел вылететь на улицу. Там, правда, его голова встретились с препятствием крепче деревянной мебели и створки.

— Прекрасно, младший констебль Детрит, продолжай его удерживать! — одобрительно выкрикнул выскочивший следом Моркоу.

Лось попытался выпрямиться, но вцепившиеся в его рога полтонны Детрита не позволяли легко вскочить и умчаться прочь. А спустя мгновения сверху навалились Моркоу и Ангва. Пытаясь избавиться сразу от трёх противников, Лосини даже не заметил лёгкий укол в бедро.

— Что это с ним? — озадаченно заметил Моркоу, когда сопротивляющийся лось внезапно обмяк.

— Сонное зелье, капрал, — бодро отчиталась сбоку младший констебль Хопс.

Моркоу нахмурился.

— Это неуставное оружие...

— Зато действенное, — заметила Ангва, нервно оглядываясь на собравшихся зевак, в шепотках которых улавливала испуганно-злое «хищники» и «напали». — По-моему, мы привлекли слишком много внимания.

Капрал тоже обратил внимание на толпу, выпрямился и широко улыбнулся.

Пожалуй, только Моркоу мог позволить себе широко улыбнуться толпе, шепчущейся о подлом нападении двух хищников на бедного лося, и избежать при этом массовой паники.

— Не волнуйтесь, мы из Стражи, — заверил капрал. — Это обычное задержание, всё уже закончилось, никто не пострадал. Младший констебль Ангва, младший констебль Детрит, давайте занесём арестованного обратно в дом, — услышав этот приказ волчица с готовностью ухватила лося за задние лапы и потянула к крыльцу, не заботясь, собирается ли ей в самом деле кто-то помогать. — Младший констебль Хопс, отправляйся в отделение Дневной Стражи, пусть пришлют кого-нибудь, сейчас их смена.

— Эм... может лучше... — Джуди поймала на себе внимательный взгляд Моркоу и бодро вытянулась в струнку. — Есть, капрал!

Здравый смысл догнал её спустя пару кварталов.

— Это плохая идея, — пробормотала крольчиха, не думая, впрочем, останавливаться. Возвращаться обратно и объяснять, что лучше бы было послать в Дневную Стражу кого-нибудь другого, было уже поздно.

 

— Когтяузер!

Пухлый гепард, устроившийся за столом при входе в здание Дневной Стражи, отвлёкся от головоломки, которую пытался собрать.

— О, Джуди! — он радостно улыбнулся запыхавшейся крольчихе. — Рад тебя видеть! Как на новом месте? Хорошо, что ты не забываешь к нам заглядывать.

— Когтяузер...

— Шеф немного сердится, но ты ведь знаешь, он всегда такой. А здесь тебе всегда рады.

— Когт...

— Особенно я. Так приятно, знаешь, было вернуться на своё место, когда эта чепуха с дичающими хищниками разрешилась. И...

— Бенджамин! — Джуди возбуждённо подпрыгнула, сумев громко хлопнуть лапой по столу гепарда. — Я тоже рада тебя видеть, но у меня срочное донесение для капитана Буйволсона. Где он?

— У себя, как обычно. Но, может, тебе не стоит...

— Извини, приятно было встретиться, поболтаем потом, ладно? — на одном дыхании выпалила Джуди, бросаясь к кабинету капитана Дневной Стражи.

Вот уж кто, в отличие от Когтяузера, совсем не был рад её видеть.

— Хопс, ты забыла, где теперь работаешь? — проворчал буйвол, поднимая глаза от бумаг. — Отделение Ночной Стражи находится не здесь.

— Нет, сэр. Я помню, — заверила его крольчиха. — Меня послал капрал Моркоу, сэр. Мы нашли мёртвых хищников в подвале дома Юджина Лосини и арестовали его. Капрал просит прислать кого-нибудь за помощью, сэр.

— Арестовали... подвал? — Буйволсон тяжело вздохнул.

— Нет, сэр. Арестовали Юджина Лосини, — стараясь удерживать браво-вежливый тон, отозвалась Джуди.

Послать сюда именно её было действительно плохой идеей. Буйволсон явно не желал срываться и куда-то бежать из-за доклада своего бывшего сотрудника, которого, как он считал, удалось благополучно перевесить на чужие плечи. Но и не проверить этот доклад он не мог. Тем более, если «мёртвые хищники» — это действительно то, о чём он подумал.

 

— Ну, поздравляю, — тон Буйволсона был отнюдь не поздравительный. — Мы нашли очередных пропавших. К сожалению, этим повезло не так, как тем четырнадцати.

— Разрешите, капитан! У нас есть заявление на семерых. Волк, убитый, судя по всему, последним, пока не опознан.

— Уверен, это ненадолго, — проворчал капитан Дневной. — Теперь вы, — он повернулся к ночным стражникам. — Вам стоило сразу доложить обо всём мне... или хотя бы Ваймсу, а не разводить тут самодеятельность! Вломиться в чужой дом, учинить беспорядок, напасть на хозяина...

— Сэр, это было не нападение, а арест, — вклинился в сердитую речь буйвола Моркоу. — Младший констебль Ангва почуяла кровь, и нашей обязанность, как стражников, было выяснить...

— Чушь! — фыркнул Буйволсон. — Почуять запах крови с улицы, из-за плотно закрытой двери... невозможно. Не знаю, с чего вам взбрело в голову влезть именно в этот дом, но вам невероятно повезло, что здесь проживает именно преступник. Не надо кормить меня вашими сказочками, просто зарубите на носу, что в другой раз я подобного не потерплю. Грызелли! Разыщи капитана Ваймса. Пусть дальше сам разбирается со своими... подчинёнными.

Выбранный Буйволсоном волк быстро кивнул и сорвался с места.

 

Найти Ваймса оказалось не такой уж лёгкой задачей. В доме, где тот снимал жильё, Грызелли узнал, что капитан, одевшись в свой лучший — или, попросту, гражданский, а потому редко одеваемый и хорошо сохранившийся, — костюм, куда-то удалился. В кабаках, где Ваймс обычно пил, его не было. Правда, в одном из них уже изрядно запыхавшемуся волку рассказали слухи о вроде бы появившемся у капитана романе. Правдивость слухов вызывала сильные сомнения, но, не зная, куда ткнуться ещё, Грызелли всё-таки поскрёбся в заднюю дверь особняка Овнецей. Там, одарив его равнодушно-недоумённым взглядом, констеблю всё-таки сообщили название ресторана, куда нынче пригласил госпожу Овнец её кавалер. Пытаясь хоть как-то состыковать в своём уме слова «капитан Ваймс» и «кавалер», Грызелли наконец добрался до «Золотого Гуся».

Обычно все порядочные звери ходят на свидания по вечерам. Не то, чтобы Ваймс совсем не причислял себя к таковым — в сравнении с некоторыми обитателями Теней он мог считаться просто образцом добропорядочности — вот только те звери, что проводят приятные вечера в компании милых их сердцу дам, как правило, имеют шансы после этого как следует отоспаться ночью. В то время, когда Ваймсу приходилось работать. К счастью, Сибилла в этом плане оказалась очень понимающей женщиной, и их свидания быстро начали проходить днём. Количество цифр, которыми исчислялось состояние Овнецей, легко туманило память владельцев ресторанов, отчего те забывали, что в это время их заведения уже — или ещё — не работают.

Первые тридцать-сорок минут после того, как Ваймс и Сибилла садились за столик, обычно были заняты энергичным дамским щебетанием — или чем-то настолько близким к этому глаголу, насколько могла исполнить леди Сибилла — дама, которая никогда не щебетала, но могла одним только взглядом заставить повиноваться себе ораву слуг, помощниц, дракончиков и стражников. Сам Ваймс в это время, выслушивая кучу новостей и сплетен о жизни подруг Сибиллы и, конечно же, её дракончиках — честно говоря, с точки зрения капитана, между первыми и вторыми особой разницы не было, разве что от дракончиков всегда знаешь, какой гадости можно ожидать — поглощал великолепно приготовленные рыбьи стейки — местный мажордом, или как он там назывался в ресторанах, тоже что-то на «м», — всегда был готов заверить, что рыба была выловлена в самых чистых и лучших источниках, ни в коем случае не в Анке. В последнее Ваймс верил — найти в Анке рыбу было задачей посложнее, чем убедить Моркоу в том, что он тигр. Потом, когда капитан утолял первый голод, разговор постепенно приобретал двусторонний характер.

Но в этот раз у Ваймса всё не получалось толком влиться в беседу — всё участие погружённого в свои мысли терьера в разговоре выражалось в периодически издаваемых между репликами Сибиллы неопределённых «м-гм». По крайней мере, успокаивала себя госпожа Овнец, «м-гм» издавались в более-менее подходящих местах.

— Полагаю, стоит сразу поменять там обои. Нынешний оттенок изумрудного слишком тёмный, стоит подобрать что-нибудь более лёгкое, — продолжила она рассуждения о предстоящем ремонте в Зелёной гостиной.

— М-гм, — отозвался Ваймс, уловив слишком длинную паузу в речи Сибиллы.

Она обсуждала с ним ремонт в _её_ доме. Всерьёз обсуждала, насколько он мог понять, так, как обычно обсуждают это все женщины со своими... с теми, кто живёт в доме вместе с ними на правах хозяев. Так, словно это был уже решённый вопрос. Впрочем, он, кажется, и был уже решённым. Просто прелюдия к озвучиванию этого решения несколько затягивалась. И, вроде бы, Ваймса никто не торопил, но он сам чувствовал, что пора переходить к более активным действиям со своей стороны. Вот только пёс слабо представлял, как совершить эти действия правильно. Так, чтобы не опозориться перед Сибиллой. Конечно, она не придаёт подобным мелочам большого значения и прекрасно понимает, что такой ухажёр, как он, едва ли может оправдать запросы того сословия, к которому принадлежит она, но всё-таки ей будет приятно, если он хотя бы попытается.

— Сэм.

Интонация, которой его окликнули, заметно изменилась, и Ваймс вынырнул из своих мыслей, возвращаясь к реальности. Рядом с их столиком невесомой тенью витал метрдотель — правильное слово всё-таки всплыло в памяти капитана.

— Там какой-то волк в форме стражи, сэр, — вежливо повторил олень. — Желает видеть вас, твердит, что это срочно.

— Ангва? — Ваймс нахмурился. — Что ещё у них случилось?

— Простите, сэр, насколько я понял, это самец, — поправил его метрдотель.

— Пригласи его, — распорядилась Сибилла.

Выслушав немного сбивчивый доклад оробевшего в подобной обстановке Грызелли, Ваймс досадливо рыкнул.

— Прости, но я должен в этом разобраться, — искренне вздохнул он, покосившись на Сибиллу, и спрыгнул со своего стула.

— Ничего страшного, — овчарка улыбнулась. — Если хочешь, можешь потом зайти ко мне.

— Я... да... разумеется... наверное... если это всё не затянется.

 

Буйволсон нетерпеливо притопывал, бросая сердитые взгляды на сбившихся в кучку стражников из Ночной, чей командир заставлял себя ждать. Уже долго. Пробегающие мимо прохожие настороженно поглядывали на снующих у дома констеблей и старательно обтекали их по широкой дуге, словно прокажённых. Наконец, из толпы вынырнула знакомая фигура Грызелли, рядом с которым семенил коренастый терьер.

— Неужели! — сердито фыркнул бык. — Ваймс, ты что, всё это время подбирал наряд? Мог бы не стараться, мне плевать, как ты выглядишь, но я тут теряю время из-за твоих остолопов...

Ангва едко хмыкнула. Джуди недовольно дёрнула ухом, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не начать сердито колотить лапой.

— М-гм, — равнодушно отозвался на гневную речь Буйволсона Ваймс и повернулся к ночным стражникам. — Так что случилось?

— Они, находясь не на службе, вломились в чужой дом посреди бела дня и...

— Буйволсон, я спрашивал не тебя. Ты выдернул меня, чтобы я разобрался со своими подчинёнными, вот я и разбираюсь! А ты со своими можешь продолжать... делать то, что вы тут делаете. Капрал Моркоу! Доклад!

— Есть, сэр! — полосатый «заяц» вытянулся по стойке смирно. — Младший констебль Ангва, младший констебль Хопс и младший констебль Детрит направлялись со службы домой, когда младший констебль Ангва почуяла, что из данного дома пахнет кровью. Младший констебль Джуди провела разведку и обнаружила в подвале мёртвых хищников. После этого младший констебль Ангва разыскала меня, мы провели арест хозяина дома и вызвали Дневную Стражу, поскольку данное дело находится под их юрисдикцией.

Ваймс мысленно отметил, что было бы неплохо узнать, что именно означает слово «юрисдикцией», и повернулся к Буйволсону.

— И чем ты недоволен?

— Они должны были вызвать нас сразу, как только заметили что-то подозрительное! А не вламываться в чужой дом самовольно!

— Чтобы ты ворчал, что тебя отрывают от дел какими-то пустяками, «мало ли чем в Анк-Морпорке пахнет» и «возвращайтесь, когда добудете что-нибудь посущественнее»? — теперь пришла очередь Ваймса сердито фыркать. — Что ж, они сэкономили тебе и себе время, сразу добыв самое существенное, что могли. И они тоже стражники, и не «вламывались самовольно в чужой дом», а проводили... Моркоу!

— Следственные действия и задержание преступника, капитан?

— Вот именно.

Ваймс умолк. Оба капитана — Дневной и Ночной Стражи — сверлили друг друга тяжёлыми взглядами. Один — упрямо вскинув голову, второй — пригнувшись, словно готовый в любой момент взять противника на рога.

— Прекрасно, — Буйволсон резко выпрямился и взмахнул лапой. — Но это наше дело. Так что забирай своих... стражников и пусть они не путаются дальше у меня под копытами.

— Прекрасно, — в тон ему отозвался Ваймс. — Моркоу, Ангва, Детрит... Хопс! Мы уходим. Молча, Хопс!

— Но, сэр, это мы обнаружили тела и провели задержание! — возмущённо затараторила крольчиха, пытаясь прыжками нагнать быстро идущего капитана, когда их группа отошла достаточно далеко от спорного дома. — А капитан Буйволсон...

— А Буйволсон бесится оттого, что очередное дело с пропажей хищников вместо него раскрыла ты, — устало отозвался Ваймс. — Сделай так ещё раз — и это станет приятной традицией.

— Эм, — Джуди чуть притормозила и неуверенно оглянулась на своих товарищей по несчастью. — Я думала, вы хотите, чтобы мы больше не путались под лапами капитана Буйволсона.

Ваймс насмешливо фыркнул.

— Этого хочет он. А мне довольно забавно наблюдать, как эти чистоплюи из Дневной Стражи позорятся. Только в другой раз постарайся выбрать время, _когда у меня не будет свидания_ , младший констебль. Хм... — пёс остановился у витрины ювелирного магазина, задумчиво глядя на секцию с обручальными кольцами. — Что касается того, кто что сделал... Я более чем уверен, что Ветинари уже прекрасно знает, кто именно первым нашёл жертв. И если он захочет обратить на это внимание, то обратит. А если нет, то я сколько угодно мог доказывать Буйволсону, что вы молодцы, а он — тупорогий идиот.

 

— А ты припозднилась. Или правильнее будет сказать «приранилась»? — с усмешкой заметил Ник, когда она добралась до дома. — Как на новом месте?

— Странные коллеги, начальник-тиран и «иди и выполняй самую бесполезную работу, всё равно кому-то это надо делать», — Джуди устало повалилась на кровать и закрыла глаза.

— В общем, ничего не изменилось? — хмыкнул лис.

— Я... не знаю, — Джуди вздохнула. — Когда я встретила Когтяузера, он показался мне... странноватым для своего вида, но сейчас я познакомилась с тигром, который считает себя зайцем...

— А, капрал Моркоу. Заметная личность.

— ...и разумной рептилией, а капитан Ваймс, кажется, ненавидит всех новичков, но он заступился за нас перед Буйволсоном. О, и мы раскрыли очередное дело с пропадающими хищниками. К сожалению, на этот раз их не только похищали, но и... — она сглотнула, вспоминая открывшуюся ей в подвале картину.

— Эй, Морковка, — Ник, почувствовав изменившееся настроение крольчихи, выбрался из-за стола, за которым что-то писал, и подошёл к кровати, чтобы похлопать подругу по лапе. — Всё в порядке? Поверь, с этим первым делом тебе невероятно повезло, что жертв только похищали. Насколько я знаю Анк-Морпорк, дел с трупами тут должно быть побольше, чем любых иных. Ну, разве что, поменьше, чем незаконных краж [5]. Стоит быть готовой к этому. Ну... или поискать всё-таки другую работу.

— Я понимаю, — Джуди попыталась улыбнуться. — И нет, даже не надейся, я не собираюсь уходить из Стражи. Даже из Ночной.

— Что ж, — Ник ухмыльнулся. — По крайней мере, твоё беспокойство о бесполезности службы в этом отделении себя не оправдало.

Джуди покачала головой. Нет, не оправдало. Они нашли пропавших — хотя бы нашли, пусть и не сумели спасти, — и задержали убийцу. Нашли потому, что в Ночную Стражу списали Ангву, которая чуяла кровь лучше любого Морпоркского хищника, и Моркоу, не боящегося действовать по настоящим правилам, а не тем, которые облегчают жизнь, и Джуди, готовую влезть туда, куда её не просили. И Детрита, способного выдержать прямой удар рогами от разогнавшегося лося. И всё же капитан Буйволсон был уверен в никчёмности Ночной Стражи. И в том, что от кролика-стражника может быть одна только головная боль. В том, что мир работает именно по тем правилам, к которым капитан привык.

Вот только мир, на самом деле, не очень стремился соответствовать представлениям Буйволсона. Или представлениям Джуди. Или...

Она вспомнила взгляд капитана Ваймса, которым тот смотрел на Буйволсона. Что-то подсказывало, что волк, не сумевший сожрать этого терьера за один присест, очень быстро и сильно пожалел бы об этом [6].

А миру, похоже, было наплевать на любые о нём представления — он работал так, как ему хочется.

 

Многообещающе звякнувший мешочек небрежно упал на стол.

— Твоя зарплата, — сообщил сидящий за столом капитан, в чьём кабинете и проходила выдача денег сотрудникам. — А также премиальные за удачно раскрытые убийства граждан Анк-Морпорка, — терьер подтолкнул к крольчихе замусоленную тетрадь. — Распишись или поставь крестик, или любой другой знак напротив своего имени. Вот тут.

— Спасибо, — Джуди взяла сточенный карандаш. — Я умею читать. И писать.

Впрочем, уточнения капитана были понятны: до Джуди в тетради успели подписаться «Ангва ф. Уберв...» — дальнейшее не влезло на страницу, — «кпрал Маркоу», «Фрет Коллан» и два кривых крестика.

— Замечательно, — без особого энтузиазма отозвался Ваймс.

 

Ну или, по крайней мере, так, как у него получалось.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: Текст присяги в исполнении капрала Моркоу взят из книги «К оружию! К оружию!».
> 
> [2]: Автор знает, что возможность существования в мире «Зверополиса» собак крайне низка, ввиду отсутствия людей, которые могли бы их вывести, но предполагает, что они могли бы отделиться от волков и путём естественной эволюции (раз уж допустимо, что в этом мире сразу все имеющиеся виды сумели эволюционировать до разумных существ практически одновременно). Соответственно, породы собак могут являться аналогией человеческих рас — внутривидовые различия, развившиеся благодаря жизни в разных условиях. Всё потому, что пройти мимо возможности сделать Ваймса терьером весьма сложно. Автор лично с этими собаками не сталкивался, но, почитав о разных породах, видит капитана ягдтерьером — в основном, из-за его характера.
> 
> [3]: Болотные дракончики ( _Draco vulgaris_ ) отличаются от обычных драконов, также известных, как благородные ( _Draco nobilis_ ), меньшими размерами — около 60 см в высоту — и низкой степенью опасности — если не считать склонности к случайному самоуничтожению, — а также более высокой смертностью и тем, что гарантированно существуют в данной реальности — во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не взрываются.
> 
> [4]: Автор снова знает, что в эволюционном древе птицы являются более развитой веткой, чем рептилии. Однако в хэдканоне данного фика рептилии — по крайней мере, черепахи — являются [условно] разумными, а птицы, несмотря на то, что в эволюционном плане расположены ближе к млекопитающим — нет. В конце концов, в оригинале тролли — представители каменной формы жизни — тоже являются разумными, а быки, лошади или те же куры — нет. Хотя на эволюционном дереве расположены к человеку ближе, чем камни.
> 
> [5]: Незаконными в Анк-Морпорке считаются кражи, совершённые не членами Гильдии Воров. Члены Гильдии Воров получают на свою деятельность специальную лицензию, платят Гильдии взносы и не трогают тех горожан, которые, в свою очередь, тоже заплатили Гильдии, чтобы их _не обворовывали_. Не члены Гильдии Воров подобных договорённостей, разумеется, не придерживаются, из-за чего их все очень не любят.
> 
> [6]: Проверено Вольфгангом фон Убервальдом.


End file.
